marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Groot (Earth-11584)
History "I am Groot!" Little is known about the backstory of the creature known simply as Groot. What is known has been discerned from the limited descriptions of his people by Groot himself, and of the limited science available on the rare Flora Colossus. Groot claims to have hailed from a place called Planet X, a lush-green planet that was home to one of the last live colonies of Flora Colossi still in existence. Flora Colossi are an immense tree-like people, who are distinguished by their rarity and their inability to say anything other than a few simple words of dialect, despite that being enough to formulate an entire language out of. At some point, Groot was either captured or separated from his grove on Planet X, and by the time Groot returned to his homeworld, he found it had been devastated by the Devourer of Worlds, Galactus. Seemingly alone in the universe, Groot wondered from spaceport to spaceport, at one time joining an "intergalactic freak show" before he met up with the cybernetically enhanced raccoon named Rocket. The two seemed to a form a bond over being unique in the universe, and Groot began teaming up with Rocket as Bounty Hunters. It was at this time that Groot was given his "name", though whether it is his actual name is unknown (Rocket himself claimed that Groot's real name was unpronouncable in the common speech, and would translate roughly to I am Groot anyway, though this might have been sarcasm on his part). The pair eventually found themselves on Xandar, hunting for the bounty Peter Quill. They tracked him down shortly after he began battling with Gamora over the Orb of Morag, and they attempted to capture both Quill and the daughter of Thanos. However, all four of them were eventually captured by the Nova Corps, and sentenced to the prison called the Kyln. Groot established himself as a force to be reckoned with in the prison, attacking a prisoner who tried to assault Rocket on their first day in general population. Rocket immediately came up with a plan for them to escape, but at Groot's urging they included Quill and Gamora in the plan when they mentioned exactly what the Orb of Morag was and, more importantly to Groot and Rocket, how much it was worth to their buyer. Groot and Drax the Destroyer, another inmate who joined in the escape, started a prison riot to give cover to Rocket to disable the gravity generator within the Kyln, thus making their escape to the awaiting Milano vessel outside the prison walls. The team then made their way to the spaceport Knowhere, where they were to meet with Taneleer Tivan, aka The Collector. Once inside their museum, Tivan tried to make a side deal with Groot concerning his corpse joining his collection when he died, which Groot seemed amenable to. They were interrupted by Gamora to get the deal they were there to finalize done first, which would have happened had Carina not activated the Power Stone and nearly destroyed them all, Groot diving out of the way to save Rocket from the explosion. When Maelstrom and his forces attacked, along with the fleet of Ravagers controlled by Yondu Udonta, Groot attempted to fend off Nebula and Korath, only to be overtaken and cast aside as they eventually got their hands on the Power Stone. Groot would revive Drax from a vat of protoplasm, saving his life. However his running buddy Rocket immediately then wanted to hightail it to the other side of the universe before Maelstrom brought destruction on them both. Owing a debt of gratitude to Quill and Gamora, though, Groot managed to convince Rocket (and Drax) to join with him in trying to free their newfound friends from their Ravager captors. They boarded Quill's ship and threatened to destroy Yondu with a gun of Rocket's own design. However, Quill quickly contacted them to defuse the situation, letting them into the plan to save Xandar from Maelstrom and the Power Stone. During the Battle of Xandar, Groot boarded the Dark Aster along with the rest of the Guardians (minus Rocket, who would join them later). Their, he displayed his strength and ingenuity by lighting their way with photo-luminescent spores generated by his body and by taking out a whole line of mercenary troops with little more than an extension of his arm. He accompanied the team to confront Maelstrom on the bridge, but the empowered Space Pirate was more than a match for the full team of Guardians. The Dark Aster was sent to crash land, however, thanks to the actions of Nova Corpsman Rhomann Dey. In the ensuing crash, Groot nobly sacrificed himself by encasing the vulnerable teammates inside of a shield made of his own body, giving his life to protect his friends and proclaiming to Rocket "We Are Groot." However, after his death (and the Guardians subsequent defeat of Maelstrom), Groot was reborn (or more accurately, regrown) from a twig that he had planted prior to the Battle. While this Groot lacked the memories and personality of the old one, he would eventually grow to have many of the same qualities his previous self possessed. Several months later, the infant Groot had grown out of his pot and was mobile, as the Guardians were attacked by Yondu and the Ravagers, who were seeking revenge for their double crossing at the end of the Battle of Xandar. With limited resources and a damaged ship, the Guardians set down on an artificial satellite known as Counter-Earth (though they were aiming to land on Earth itself.) While Drax, Quill and Gamora traveled to the nearby village to get the lay of the land, Rocket remained behind to look both after Baby Groot and begin facilitating repairs on the Milano. It wasn't long before Groot and Rocket were approached by their old enemy, Gamora's sister Nebula. She claimed to have been rescued by the ruler of this planet, the High Evolutionary, and brought here against her will. She offered to help rescue their friends in exchange for passage off of Counter-Earth, which Rocket reluctantly agreed to. However, it appeared to be a trap, as Rocket was ambushed the moment he and Nebula got within sight of Wundagore Castle by the Knights of Wundagore. Groot, however, managed to escape, eventually rendezvousing with Drax, who had also given the Knights the slip. The two made their way toward the Milano, only to be intercepted by Yondu and the Ravagers. Drax manages to convince them to help free Quill and the others, Drax telling Groot to stay behind and stay out of trouble. Being a curious infant though, Baby Groot follows them and aides them in battle, inadvertently setting free the High Evolutionary's primary experiment, Adam Warlock in the process. When the Evolutionary rejected his experiment and sought to start it over again by destroying Warlock and the planet they were on, Groot rejoined with the Guardians and managed to escape, relying on help from Warlock, the Ravagers, and rebelling members of the Knights of Wundagore. The Guardians would eventually move on to search for other bounties and continue to take care of Groot, who is still just a child. Powers & Abilities * Tree-Physiology: The unique physiology of a Flora Colossus is Groot's primary powers. His tree-like abilities include "growing" parts of his limbs to reach out and grab things and provide defensive cover, creating vine-like appendages for fighting, producing sharp wooden spikes that can be thrown as projectiles, and regrowing parts of himself that are cut off. * Superhuman Strength and Durability: Groot's strength is virtually unmatched within the Guardians, as he appeared to be able to outlift Drax by several magnitudes. He also tanked an explosion from the Power Stone, protecting Rocket in the process, though a sufficient force could shatter his body and kill him. * Spore Generation: One of the more unique and unexplored abilities of Groot is his spore generation, which he can create with his body to produce a variety of effects. This is primarily seen in his ability to distribute photo-luminescent spores to light dark areas. According to Rocket, he can also release "death" spores to kill enemies, though this power has never been seen. * Rebirth: Should the worst happen, Groot can plant a small portion of himself and dirt and, with enough water and tending, this piece of him will grow into a new Groot. However this process is not a form of the same person being reborn, so much as it is a form of asexual reproduction, as the new Groot will have a different personality and new memories from the old one. Weaknesses Despite his strength and powers, Groot appears a more passive individual and is easily distracted in battle (this is doubly true when he is reborn as "Baby Groot". If angered, though, then Groot is singularly focused on the battle, to the detriment of other mission objectives. Groot's biggest handicap though, is likely his inability to communicate beyond the words "I am Groot." While those around him can essentially understand what he is saying, those that meet him will not have a clue. Film Details Groot (in all forms) appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is voiced by actor Vin Diesel, with Diesel and actor Sean Gunn providing motion capture work. * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters